The Panda and the Fox
by NovaSky
Summary: Tenten does not date younger boys! She just doesn’t, period. So why is she slowly falling for the blonde hair ninja with the orange jumpsuit? And why are they about to go on a mission that will change everything? TenNar
1. An Unlikely Mission

**A/N:** I like Tenten as a character. Her abilities are pretty cool. This story isn't AU. It's actually going to take place right before Shippuden occurs. Hopefully if people like this story, I was planning on starting it during the regular Naruto and having the story transcend into the Shippuden storyline. But we'll get to that later on. Anyways on to the story!

Note: Hey, I never said I owned Naruto but my creativity that's all mine!

The **Panda** and the **Fox**

**I: An Unlikely Mission **

"You're kidding right?" Tenten asked with a horror expression on her face.

Tsunade shook her head.

"You're kidding right?" Tenten asked seriously.

"It's a B-rank mission and it only requires two people. Since there are no present S-rank missions it gave me room to put some of the ANBU and most of the Jonin out on all the A-rank missions" Tsunade began. "Since that leaves no high rank missions at the moment it gives Konoha time to finish off a good number of B and C-rank missions that have been building up over time."

"With all do respect Tsunade-sama how is this supposed to work?" Tenten asked hardly caring about the excuse Tsunade just gave her.

'_Even I don't know how this supposed to work' _Tsunade thought to herself. She looked up to see Tenten staring dead at her. "Oh come on you two have great experience on the same team" she lied, putting on a big smile to cover it up.

"But, we've only worked together on two missions and I had the rest of my team with me both times" Tenten pleaded.

Tsunade began to grow impatient "I'm sorry Tenten but you have you're assignment. Now where the hell is Naru-"

"WHHHAAAATTT!!!"

Naruto bolted into Tsunade's office rushing right past Tenten all the way up to Tsunade's desk. A tired and dazed Shizune followed.

"Hey old lady Tsunade, what's this I hear about you giving me a B-rank mission" Naruto yelled.

Anger slashed itself onto Tsunade face.

"What did I tell you about calling me old lady!?" Tsunade yelled back. She grabbed Naruto's right ear and began to pull at it with force.

"DAMMIT OLD LADY!!!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID!?" Tsunade said as she yanked him onto the ground then respectively went back and sat at her desk.

"Geez, why do you do this to me Naruto?" she asked.

"HEY, this is your fault. You know I only do S-rank missions and higher"

Tenten put her hands on her face. _'Idiot, there's nothing higher than S-rank.'_

Tsunade took a deep breath and signed. She didn't have time for this. She closed her eyes and said in a low but angered tone "You will accept this mission or you will get no missions!"

Naruto instantly shut up as Shizune's eyes shot open. _'You mean to tell me that's all I had to say to get him to come with me without a hassle?!' _

Shizune had spent the whole day looking for Naruto and when she finally found him it had taken nearly an hour just to get him to come back to Tsunade's office with her. Shizune signed at the thought of just losing her day to the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto finally noticed Tenten and asked "What's she doing here? I don't need anyone for such an easy mission."

Tenten's face instantly became mean. "Do I really have to take him on this mission?"

"Take me" Naruto started. "What do you mean take m-"

"ENOUGH" Tsunade shouted so loudly that even Shizune got scared and stood up straight. "Your mission is as stated; you are to go to the Country of the Wave, which you should be familiar with Naruto."

Naruto would never forget it. It was his first true mission that they took as a C-rank but in all actuality turned out to be an A-rank mission. It was there where he first learned of a ninja's true capabilities from his enemies Zabuza and Haku. Although to this day he still didn't believe them to be truly bad people but instead just caught in different circumstances.

"When you get to the village you are to pick up two documents from a man named Shima then bring them back here" Tsunade continued. "Tenten is the leader for this group" she added before bringing her attention back to the papers on her desk.

Tenten nodded then began to walk out but Naruto just stood there, mouth agape.

Tsunade looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's it?" Naruto answered. "That's all I get, a mission to retrieve documents? What the hell is that?"

Tsunade smiled. "You know what, you're right."

"I am" Naruto replied pointing up at himself.

"Yeah, this mission is too basic for you. How about we just let you wait about a week or two, maybe even three until we find a better mission for you. Would you like that?" Tsunade said cheerfully.

Naruto cursed in his thoughts and made a pissed face. "Fine I'm going" he said as he began to walk out.

"Thank you" Tsunade beamed.

------------------------------

Naruto and Tenten slowly walked out of the village.

"Alright, lets get a move on" Naruto yelled.

"Are you serious, you just took an hour packing your things and now you're finally ready to go" Tenten argued.

"Well…yeah" Naruto replied.

Tenten let out a deep breath. "Look first we need a plan."

"Why, all we're doing is going to get a bunch of random documents" said Naruto resting his hands on his head.

"It's two documents to be exact and even the most basic mission requires planning" Tenten said as she pulled out a map. "Our destination is here."

She pointed to the wave country on her map. "It will take us about two days to reach the village. We'll go east from Konoha until we reach the ocean. Then we'll take a boat to the islands of the Country of the Wave. Once there we'll get the documents and get supplies for the way back" she said as she closed the map. She looked up to see nothing but the dirt road ahead.

"What the-" Tenten turned around to find Naruto looking at some berries growing on a bush.

When Naruto noticed her looking at him he put on a dull face. "Hey Tenten do you think these are edibl-…owwww!"

Naruto fell to the ground clutching the top of his head while Tenten unclenched her fist and continued walking.

'_I hate you!'_

------------------------------

Shizune walked into the office as the sun began to set beckoning for the evening to come. The sunlight filled the room with a bright orange and yellowish light that made Tsunade hard to see in front of her.

"Are you sure that it was safe to send those two out on a mission together?" Shizune asked covering her eyes to block out the sunlight. "They seem to be not well suited for each other in any way possible."

Tsunade looked up at her. "That's exactly why I chose this B-rank mission for them." She said holding the mission scroll up. "If they have to fight then it will just be some common thugs. It's short and sweet. Besides I think it's good to let people who wouldn't normally spend time together get to know each other" she added.

"I guess you're right Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she began to shuffle out some documents in her hands.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window. The suns rays streaked along her blonde hair turning it into a gold color. She had known Naruto for a bit of awhile now. He was the first child she had met from Konoha in a while after leaving the village but he was also the most troublesome. She worried for him like a mother and couldn't help but get a small feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'_Naruto, somehow someway your missions always turn out to be more than what was expected. But I really hope this mission won't be one of those times!'_

------------------------------

The sun began to set on the Country of Fire as Tenten and Naruto made their way east towards the ocean. Leaves flew by as they jumped from branch to branch.

'Well at least we're moving at a decent pace' Tenten thought to herself.

She had threatened to leave Naruto behind if he was going to act like an idiot for the rest of the mission. Despite not having her team it was still a B-rank mission and if completed it still counted towards her record. She had already completed nine D-rank and seven C-rank missions. But she only had three B-rank and no A-rank missions on her profile. She wanted to keep up and have a nice balanced stat sheet. Whoever she was with she was going to complete the mission.

The sun finally set leaving the purple and blue aura of the night sky. Stars were beginning to show but the moon had already made its entrance.

"We're stopping now" Tenten said as she descended onto the ground.

"But we can still keep-"

Tenten gave Naruto an angry face. "Look this is my first time being a leader of a mission and I'm not a Chunin yet. I don't need you making me look bad. So just be quiet and listen to what I tell you!" she said angrily before opening her backpack to set up camp.

'_Sheesh, she's even more bossy then Sakura!' _Naruto thought to himself.

The night continued on as Tenten continued making rice and tea over a small fire she had prepared. The yellow flame brushed against the side of the thin bamboo cups heating the green tea inside. The rice boiled and cracked as it cooked. Tenten looked up to see Naruto staring at the sky. He hadn't said a word all evening after she yelled at him.

'_Maybe I was too hard on him'_ she thought to herself. She wasn't known to be mean like that. She opened her mouth to apologize but was cut of by Naruto.

"Tenten" he said keeping his back to her and his eyes on the sky.

"Y-yes"

"I'm sorry…I refuse to fail this mission and I will never jeopardize your leadership again. I'm going to become the Hokage some day so I need lots of missions under my belt too" Naruto said as he turned and smiled at her.

That was one thing she was used to him saying. She watched as Naruto's smile faded and turned sad-like as he began to look up at the night sky again. Fearing that he would completely lose all of his personality for the rest of the mission Tenten quickly spoke out.

"You know maybe Sakura would like you more if you were a bit more serious!"

Naruto turned to her. "You think she like's me?" he asked, his smile instantly returning.

"You should also listen more" Tenten smiled back. "I said that maybe she would like you more. That has nothing to do with her actually liking you in that way" she said sticking her pinky up _(means girlfriend) _as an example.

Naruto looked at Tenten. The fire next to her lit up her eyes, in a way bringing more passion to her face. Her clothes looked red next to the flame stirring up a look Naruto had never seen before in her.

"Also you could be a little less hyperactive, she might think you're crazy" Tenten added cutting Naruto off from his thoughts.

Naruto's mouth shot open. "WHAT!"

He began to yell at her as Tenten giggled, successfully getting his personality back. She turned back to the fire to finish preparing the food as Naruto pleaded his case. A long day awaited them tomorrow as right now was just the beginning.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Well there it is the first chapter. Please review or comment on how you think it's going so far, I can really use the support. I don't usually do stories like this but I want to widen my genre range so tell me what you think, I appreciate it. Next chapter will be up very soon. Til' then.


	2. Problems of the Mist pt I

**A/N:** Back again with the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviews and alerts that were put on this story, it's greatly appreciated. Just to let anyone know, like I said in the last chapter this story takes place during the same time that the final filler episodes of Naruto take place but will move into Shippuden later on, so Naruto isn't crazy powerful or anything. It will turn a bit AU because I'm going to change certain things in terms of the story but I'm going to keep the characters just like the show. I'm also doing this so I can explore a bit with Tenten's abilities. But anyways back to the story.

**II: Problems of the Mist pt. I**

The little rays of sunlight that just happened to make their way past the tree dimly lit up the forest floor. Naruto's eyes opened as the smell of tea reached his nose. He sat up to see a small fire warming up bamboo cups like the night before. He looked around but Tenten was nowhere to be found. As he got up he noticed that Tenten's gear was already packed up.

'_Ah geez, I promised'_ Naruto thought to himself as he remember that he said he would not jeopardize the mission in anyway. He quickly began to pack but even as he finished Tenten did not return.

'_Where could she be at?'_

Naruto began to walk away from the small clearing deeper into the woods. As he moved along the smell of salt water became evident and the sound of seagulls could be heard from far away. The sky was still a light grayish color signing that it was still early in the morning. Naruto continued walking for a little bit until the trees disappeared and yellow sand covered the landscape.

'I didn't know we were this close to the beach' Naruto thought to himself.

The sound of a splash instantly caught his attention. In the distance he could see Tenten. He watched her as she gracefully strolled through the water in a swimsuit that was somewhat revealing. He couldn't move, but instead could only stare on at what kept his jaw dropped for a good minute. Her hair was down and her body looked silky smooth. In truth Naruto had never seen anything like it. He knew about girls, especially with all the time he spent on his Harem No Jutsu, but what he saw in Tenten, was different. Fearing that he'd be noticed Naruto slowly crept back into the forest.

------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

Shima walked quickly through the halls of his estate. Something was definitely on his mind but even he couldn't fully tell what. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling. In another day or so two ninjas from Konoha would be there, but he wondered whether they'd really be a big help or not.

He slid open the door to a room and entered closing the door silently. Quickly he rushed to the back corner of the room and tapped on the wall twice. A small panel opened revealing a small space where two scrolls were hidden. Shima gave a sign of relief and slid the panel back into place effectively hiding the scrolls once again.

He sat back and rubbed his eyes. His sleepless nights count was growing. Whatever it took he needed to get those documents out of there. As long as "HE" wasn't watching, everything was going to be ok, at least for the moment.

------------------------------

Naruto and Tenten finally reached the port town where they were to depart for the islands of the Wave Country.

"Alright according to Tsunade-sama, our ride is a transport ship that is going to the villages in the Wave Country in order to pick up supplies from there. We've been allowed to hitch a ride but, surprisingly, we're early so for now I'm going to get some supplies for ourselves. Meet me back here in a half hour" Tenten said as she began to walk off.

Naruto first looked around then yelled out "No prob!"

Without looking back Tenten added "That means no wandering off, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he began to walk around. The port town was very colorful and vibrant even though it was still the morning. People were out shopping and buying the freshest items they could. Small children ran the streets asking for everything they saw. Old men and women sat down at the tea shops playing Shogi. It was even busier than Konoha. Naruto made his way through a crowd as three street performers each juggled three flaming swords into the air. Naruto watched the nine swords hit the air and fell while people clapped happily.

'_This peace, I want Konoha to be like this when I become the Hokage'_ he thought to himself.

"Beautiful… isn't it"

Naruto looked to his right. Standing next to him was a girl a little taller then him. She looked back at him with beautiful blue eyes unlike anything he had ever seen. Her brown hair flowed evenly and went down to her back. Her face had an even skin tone and her body was mature. To Naruto she looked like one of the girls in the magazines he so often caught Jiraiya reading.

"Yeah" Naruto answered. "It is."

All at once the street performers threw up all nine flaming swords in unison. As they came down the fire streamed into the sky.

"It's almost like the swords have tails" the girl noticed.

Naruto smiled. Without notice the girl turned to leave.

"W-wait" Naruto called out, as he quickly turned around. "What's your name?"

"I don't give my name unless receiving one in return" the girl said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said cheerfully.

The girl looked back at Naruto. "I'm Nami" she quickly said before walking off.

------------------------------

"Thank you" said Tenten as she took her change from the merchant.

She quickly stuffed her bought items into her bag before exiting the store to a large mass of people. The town had become considerably crowded for this time in the morning. She kept close to the shops as she began to walk around. As she turned a corner a man and his daughter came around with smiles on their faces.

"Excuse me" Tenten broke in politely. "What exactly is going on around here?"

"How do you not know?" the daughter replied cutely.

The man looked at her with a curious face. "Oh you must be out-of-towners. The annual festival is about to begin here. We have it twice a year for a full week. You should take your time and really enjoy it."

'_TIME!' _Tenten thought to herself. She instantly started to run back to the pier waving her hand at the man and his daughter as a sign of thanks. "Dammit I didn't realize a half hour had gone by so quickly" Tenten said to herself as she ran. "I just hope Naruto is there!"

She ran at a quick pace but no one seemed to notice as the festival had everyone's attention. The crowds grew larger and larger forcing Tenten to move every which way to avoid crashing into someone. She finally reached the pier to see the boat's crewmen getting ready to depart.

'_Dammit Naruto, where are you?'_ she thought to herself as she looked all around.

"Ready to go Tenten" said a voice from behind her.

Tenten turned around finding herself face to face with Naruto. She smiled and gave a sign of relief. "Looks like you beat me this time!"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed his upper lip with his index finger.

The horn sounded as Tenten and Naruto got on board. They looked on as the ship left the peaceful port town. As they sailed further and further away the town became less and less colorful until only the blue waves remained.

"Hey if we finish the mission quickly maybe we could come back and enjoy the festival they're having here" Tenten said with a quick smile.

Naruto's eyes lit up party because he didn't expect Tenten to be so cool and party because he had the same thoughts as well. He nodded in agreement.

The transport ship cruised along the waves as small dolphins swam in front of it. The crew seemed to be in an overall good mood as men sat about having conversations and playing games. On the bridge of the ship the captain steered the ship as Tenten and Naruto walked in.

"Ah, you must be Tsunade's kids" he said.

"Hey we're not kids, we're full fledged ninja" Naruto shot, pointing to his forehead protector.

"Yeah, yeah" the captain replied grinning. "I know all about Tsunade becoming Hokage of your hidden village."

"How so?" Tenten asked.

"We'll lets just say Tsunade and I go way back, to the time's of the war. She helped me out big time with that monster-ish strength of hers" the captain said.

Naruto nodded. "Trust me old man I know about that first hand!"

The captain laughed. "Old man, who you calling an old man? I'm Captain Yutaka, you may be strong but I could probably show you a thing or too."

"Hey now, I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto boasted. "I can't let myself get shown up."

The captain looked at Naruto. "Those are some good dreams to have kid. Let's see if you can make them a reality."

Tenten glanced at Naruto and then at Captain Yutaka. _'So it really is true about him. Naruto is able to make friends with anyone so easily' _she thought to herself.

"It will take a bit of time to the Wave Country so for now you can enjoy the ship" Captain Yutaka said.

-----------------------------

The day began to get warm as the afternoon hit. Tenten looked around but couldn't find Naruto. She walked over to the bow _(front)_ of the ship to find him standing alone at the railing looking up.

"You seem to love the sky a lot" Tenten noted remembering how he was doing the same thing at the camp they made.

Naruto turned around as Tenten began to walk towards him. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I… I should be focused more on the mission."

"Loosen up Naruto or you won't be able to complete the mission" Tenten noted.

Naruto looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I don't mean to be like this, it's just-"

"Sasuke."

Naruto looked up to see Tenten staring seriously at him. "Look I know all about the mission although your personal relationship seems to be stronger… plus whenever you're sad that always seems to be the reason."

"He's…he was like a brother that I never got to have" Naruto said.

She wanted to imagine what his life had been like. But she couldn't. Why did he face so much hate? Why was he scolded the way he was? There had to be a reason, a reason why Naruto was always singled out. She felt for him, in a way that she didn't know was possible for Naruto. But she couldn't lose him to his memories, not on this mission. She began to think of ways to cheer him up when suddenly a thought came into her mind.

"You know, when you were spying on me earlier, you didn't seem so tense."

Naruto instantly looked up blushing. _'She saw me this morning!?'_ Naruto began rubbing his head. "Uh, sor-"

Without warning the ship suddenly shifted forcing Tenten into Naruto's arms. She looked at him, as he looked back, their faces just inches apart. Breathing heavily neither seemed ready to move or what to do next. For a second they stood there.

Awkward wasn't the word for this moment.

The sound of a scream broke their attention off each other. They instantly let go and ran to the stern _(back) _of the ship. Crewmen ran past them as Naruto and Tenten saw the source of the craziness. In the distance close to a dozen water clones began attacking crewmen. Naruto reached for a kunai from his back pocket but Tenten was already on the job. She jumped up into the air reaching for a scroll from her backpack and successfully opened it before she landed.

"Kunai rapid fire!" Tenten yelled as she opened the scroll. Instantly dozens of kunai's appeared out of the scroll as they flew towards the water clones.

"Tenten wait" Naruto yelled. "The are some people still trapped inside the water clones."

Tenten didn't say a word. Naruto watched in surprise as the kunai's moved in every which way avoiding the crewmen yet still managing to hit the water clones. In one strike all the water clones were dissipated. Naruto looked on in amazement. The crewmen cheered.

Tenten walked over to the railing and looked over to see nothing but water. "Something's wrong here."

"What's the problem" Captain Yutaka asked as he began walking towards them.

"These clones, they had to have come from somebody yet no one seems to be around" Tenten explained. "While someone could have possibly summoned them from underwater, I find it highly unlikely that simple water clones like that could have just jumped onto the ship especially from that far below."

"So what are you saying?" Yutaka asked.

"I'm saying" Tenten began as she looked around. "The person who did it is one of your crewmen!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** This chapter was really hard to come up with. I re-did a lot of things in this chapter because certain things at first were just really stupid. Hopefully everyone likes this version. I got good news though. Since I did a lot of work on how I was going to include the characters of Naruto and a about three OC's all into the story I have the next chapter almost finished. So by like the same time tomorrow chapter 3 should be up, if not it will be up the day after tomorrow in the morning. Once again thanks to all who reviewed. You're comments are heavily appreciated because I want to make a great story that everyone will enjoy. So please keep reviewing with ideas and comments. Til' next time.


	3. Problems of the Mist pt II

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on their alert list. I apologize for this chapter coming out a little late. I actually had it finished a good two days ago but my internet service went crazy. But now that I have a new faster internet called "FIOS" I'm back with the next chapter and more to come. Enjoy.

**III: Problems of the Mist pt. II**

Captain Yutaka immediately turned around to face his men.

Sweat began to drip off some of the crewmen's faces. Suddenly one man turned to another and yelled out "He did it!"

"What!?" the other man cried.

"I saw you put your hands together that's...that's what those ninjas do right?"

"Idiot I was standing right next to you. You're the one who did it because you just tried to blame it on me!"

"Yeah it probably was him" said another man

All at once the crewmen all began to argue with each other.

Captain Yutaka didn't say a word. Tenten and Naruto just looked on.

'_This could be a trap'_ Tenten thought to herself. _'The attack really could have come from the water. Maybe the attacker wanted us to think it was coming from one of the crewmen. But then how would they have known that Naruto and I were on board. There's too many questions right now.'_

"I know how to find this out" said Captain Yutaka. "MEN LINE UP!!!"

"NO!" Tenten yelled out quickly. "Stay where you are."

"What do you mean, its easier if-"

"No… it's not" said Tenten, cutting him off.

Naruto had once heard something about Tenten from Gai during the Chunin exam preliminaries. Apparently out of all the Konoha female ninja, she had unrivaled accuracy. In fact her accuracy was so on point that she could hit the same target in a row one hundred times without missing. That fact had surprised Naruto. Forget females, that was better then almost all the males as well. He had never heard of such a thing. But the thing that surprised him even more was the fact that her accuracy went beyond just weapons. She could effectively solve any problem accurately as well.

She may not have been the top rookie, but like Shikamaru Nara, she was a genius all in her own.

'_Those were definitely water clones. If so that means they absolutely needed pure water to be created. Since we're one a sailing ship the most accurate suggestion would be that the water came from the ocean. But on a ship this high, that would have to be near impossible to do with causing a major commotion. This person couldn't have done it silently that way' _Tenten thought.

She looked up at the sky then all around her. _'That's right! Since we're over water the moisture in the air can be a hundred times more condensed into a shape. If the ninjustu is done correctly you would be able to pull moisture out of the air to create the clones!' _

She began to eye the ship decks' floor. She scanned until she came across a part of the floor where the wood was a bit more saturated then the rest of the deck. Above it stood one sailor.

"So" Tenten said walking towards him. "Who are you?"

The sailor smiled. He had spiky cut black hair and brown eyes. His face was chiseled but pale. Truthfully he looked not that much different from that of Kiba but more mature and more muscular.

Captain Yutaka immediately noticed something. "Hey you're not part of my crew. How the hell did you get onto my ship!?"

"Easy" said the sailor. "Only I didn't expect them to be on board as well" he said acknowledging Tenten and Naruto.

"Sorry for ruining your plans" Tenten said. "Now like I said, who are you?"

"Shuichi" said the sailor. "Lucky for you, I've decided to tell you my name before I kill you!"

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Tenten yelled sensing the incoming danger.

The sailors didn't move, some out of fear others out of curiosity.

"HEY, YOU HEARD THE LADY, NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES" Captain Yutaka yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sailors began to scatter.

"You think I'm going to let you go that easily" said Shuichi clasping his hands together. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, Water Clone Technique!"

As Tenten had thought, moisture had begun to gather in the air to form water clones. Five clones appeared around Shuichi. As soon as he lifted his index finger they began to go after the escaping sailors.

"Oh no you don't" Naruto yelled. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Instantly five Naruto clones appeared out of thin air and attacked the water clones, effectively dissipating them and helping the sailors and Captain Yutaka to get below deck. Shuichi now stood alone with both Tenten and Naruto opposing him.

"Now it's just you and us" Naruto boasted.

Four of Naruto clones immediately dashed towards Shuichi as the fifth ran back to Naruto and began to spin his hands over Naruto's right hand.

Shuichi quickly went on the offensive punching the first clone in the jaw and kicking a second in the stomach. Both clones disappeared in a puff of smoke as he elbowed one in the chin and kneed the other.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled as he rushed towards Shuichi with a small ball of energy in his right hand.

Right before it could hit Shuichi put his hands together. "Suiton Suijinheki, Water Encampment Wall!"

A large mass of water instantly appeared, surrounding Shuichi just as Naruto struck him. The attack sent water flying everywhere. For a couple of seconds it looked as if it was raining. Naruto's hair became wet and fell to it's sides as he looked on. To his amazement Shuichi stood in front of him unharmed.

"You're a problem" Shuichi stated with a smile.

Without warning water encircled around Naruto. He turned around to see Shuichi behind him.

"But" he started as he looked back. "Damn, another water clone!"

Shuichi's clone made two hand signs before saying "Suirō no Jutsu, Water Prison Technique."

Before Naruto could even attempt to break free he was surrounded by water. Shuichi's clone stood next to the prison with one hand connected to it. Naruto had seen this before. It was the same technique Zabuza Momochi had used on Kakashi in order to keep him from interfering. At that time he and Sasuke had come up with a plan to get him out, but he was in a much different circumstance this time around.

"Now then" said Shuichi. "To take care of-"

He stopped as Tenten was nowhere to be found. _'I know she didn't leave him, so she must be hiding somewhere'_ he thought to himself. _'That's fine I just stay in the same place. All she's doing is giving me time until "she" gets here, and then they'll really have no chance_.'

Shuichi stood in place while his clone held on to the water prison that encased Naruto. In a sudden movement he forced himself to the left just evading two kunai's. He then jumped evading a sickle.

"So this is all you got, throwing a bunch of weapons" Shuichi said out loud.

"That's not all I can do" Tenten yelled as she emerged from the air. "Soshoryu, Twin Rising Dragons!"

Tenten pulled out two scrolls and spun as they opened. Instantaneously kunai's, short swords, shurikens and sickles were hurled in Shuichi's direction. However just before the weapons reached him they glided over his head.

'_She's controlling them with her chakra, which means she's going after my clone' _Shuichi quickly noted. _'Damn, no choice.' _

Shuichi's clone disappeared into thin air thus, releasing Naruto from the water prison.

"You're going to regret that" Shuichi said out loud.

"Am I?" Tenten replied. "Naruto make sure everyone's safe. I'll take care of him."

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely! Even though this mission has taken a different turn we still have to make sure everyone is safe" Tenten answered.

"Right" Naruto said as he ran towards the lower decks.

Tenten looked directly at Shuichi. This mission had turned into quite the opposite of what they were originally supposed to do. She hoped that Shuichi had nothing to do with the scrolls they were supposed to pick up, but she couldn't tell for sure. For now there was nothing left to do but fight.

'_Damn, I'm almost out of chakra. That little run in with those guards this morning isn't helping me here. But I never thought there'd be ninja on this ship'_ Shuichi thought to himself.

"Well then" said Tenten pulling out a kunai. "Here I come!" She jumped into the air once again. "Spiked whirlwind!" Tenten began to spin so quickly that a gust of wind encircled her. When she could no longer be seen kunai's began to fly towards Shuichi.

Shuichi began to evade by moving in any direction that he could. He spun once, then did a back flip but the barrage continued. Two kunai's grazed his right shoulder causing it to bleed. He tried to move again but another kunai scraped his ankle causing him to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. He immediately looked up as dozens of kunai's flew directly at him.

"Dammit! Suiton Suigadan, Water Fang Bullet!" Shuichi yelled clapping his hands together once again.

In quick succession water shaped spikes appeared and began to intercept the kunai's. Dozens of kunai's fell to the ground filling the ships deck with them. However there were too many for Shuichi. His jutsu fell through as Tenten's attack impaled him. Naruto arrived at the top deck just in time but it seems Tenten had taken care of everything already. She landed on the ground besides Naruto breathing heavily.

"Everyone else is ok, but what about you?" Naruto asked.

"That move took almost everything I had" said Tenten.

"But at least you got him right, so everything is ok right?" Naruto stated.

"No" Tenten replied. "Something's not right. There was no scream, no sign of pain anywhere." She looked at the pile of kunai's that had landed. "Even if I had managed to hit him with a lot of kunai's, some part of his body would be showing."

"But then…" Naruto looked around. "If you didn't get him, where is he?"

"Isn't this interesting, two ninja's on a ship that wasn't supposed to have any" said a voice.

Both Tenten and Naruto looked up. Standing on an upper deck railing was a person holding Shuichi.

"Who are you?" Tenten yelled out.

"You know, you wouldn't have beaten him if he was completely healed" said the person. "But he's a little hard headed."

Naruto's eyes widened. "It's…you!"

"Sorry but I must end this now, Ice Style, Black Dragon Blizzard!"

Water particles once again became clear as day as they began to freeze and harden into the shape of a large dragon. As soon as it materialized it rushed towards Tenten and Naruto. Thinking quickly Naruto shoved Tenten out of the way taking the hit with full force. Tenten fell back and hit the railing of the ship hard. She quickly looked up to see Naruto. The ice dragon hit him right in his chest as his whole body began to freeze over. Naruto screamed as his body became brittle and cold and an icy feeling rushed through his bloodstream.

"Shuichi, we leave for now" the person began. "We'll get that guy later on."

In a split second they both vanished as Naruto began to fall to the ground. Tenten quickly ran towards him and caught him laying him down gently. Captain Yutaka and other sailors ran out onto the deck and surrounded Naruto and Tenten.

Tears began to fill Tenten's eyes. "Naruto, hold on!"

"Don't just stand there, get him below to a free room, NOW!!!" Captain Yutaka shouted.

Naruto kept a lifeless face as his eyes moved from side to side. He could still think but he couldn't feel a thing. That ice dragon seemed to go through him instead of just hit him. His eyes began to shut. He saw numerous sailors surround him and the concerned tears of Tenten just before blacking out.

"NARUTO!!!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** So a more action filled chapter there. For anyone who might not be a big fan of action, sorry but I needed this scene to advance the plot. Some goodness is on the way for the next chapter which WILL be up very soon thanks to my new internet service. Till then please review with any ideas or comments, thanks.


	4. Unnatural Feelings, Unknown Surprises

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have been following this story so far. There may be some questions but trust me everything is planned out to be answered. Time to get back into it.

**Chapter IV: Unnatural Feelings, Unknown Surprises **

"So you were almost defeated by a girl who did nothing but throw weapons at you?"

"No! That was her power, the ability to summon weapons!"

"That's still a pretty lame power, so I don't see how you weren't able to beat her easily."

Shuichi stretched out as he leaned against the base of a tree trunk. "I'm sorry but not everyone has as much chakra as you, Nami. Plus you seem to forget that the fight we had this morning wasn't that easy to finish" he said brushing his hand through his messy hair.

"I'll give you that. But I have the same chakra as everyone else" Nami said humbly, standing across from him.

"Right, you're just the only person I know that can walk on water for hours at a time" Shuichi responded.

"I guess ninja's from the Snow Country are just better that's all."

"Or unnatural! You managed to catch up with a ship that had been out at sea for an hour. That's more than great chakra control!" said Shuichi. He looked at her seriously. "Where does your power come from anyway?"

"A ninja never reveals her secrets" Nami smiled at him. "Plus I have to be strong in order to catch him. By the way, he IS on that ship right?"

"Yeah, yeah I saw him. He's hiding among the crewmen. Although in the bingo book it says he wears glasses right?"

"Yeah"

'_Hmmm, then they must have been off on purpose. Could he have known I was there, or maybe'_ Shuichi began to think to himself. After a few seconds he looked up at Nami. "Those ninja's were totally unexpected though. If it weren't for the girl feeling confident to take me on alone I would have had some problems with the blonde haired guy."

"Oh, him? Interesting he didn't seem that strong when I met him at the port town" Nami said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I just happened to talk to him at the festival. I knew he was a ninja, but not a very powerful one" Nami continued. "Well he couldn't possibly be after falling to my attack like that."

"That was pretty brutal, using your best attack like that."

"That wasn't my best attack. That I'm saving for "him", no one else" Nami said. "But I can't help but wonder why those ninja were on that ship, unless they were after the same thing we were."

"Hardly" said Shuichi. "They seemed unaware."

"Good. It may take a little longer for the ship to get here because of what happened. In that time we'll prepare ourselves and that should give you time to rest" said Nami getting ready to move. _'I don't care when you get here as long as I'm the one who takes you down, __Kabuto Yakushi!'_

------------------------------

Jiraiya knocked then slowly entered Tsunade's office.

"Interesting, your back early" said Tsunade. "Got tired of spying on women huh?"

Jiraiya looked back at her with an innocent look. "Please Tsunade, I was doing nothing of the sort" he said with a big smile.

Tsunade gave him a serious look before giving Shizune orders. As soon as she left the room Jiraiya's face grew serious as well.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I heard you've sent my protégé on a mission to the wave" Jiraiya replied.

"Yeah, with Tenten, Gai's student."

Jiraiya walked up to her desk. "I know where he is going next Tsunade!"

Her eyes widened. "Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya nodded. "He moves around to keep hidden but I've heard from sources that his next destination is a base in the Country of the Wave."

"What are you saying?"

"Well if what I heard was correct you're sending him to retrieve two scrolls from a man named Shima right?"

"Right."

"Well turns out that man is a feudal lord's son, and the scrolls have very important information on them. Important enough that Orochimaru wants them!"

"…"

Silence rung between them.

"So he lied?" Tsunade stated.

"Many people do" Jiraiya added on.

"If this is true then this mission qualifies as a top emergency S-rank mission. Those are usually reserved for top class ninja and I've sent two Genins that don't even have outstanding mission records to their name." Tsunade put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry I'll go."

She looked up at Jiraiya. "Not by yourself, you'll need a team!"

"No, I prefer not, plus once I get Tenten and Naruto I'll have a team."

"Yes, but you don't know what you'll run into!"

"It wouldn't be anything that I couldn't handle" said Jiraiya. "Plus you should remember, Naruto, Sasuke and I all took on two members of Akatsuki!" Jiraiya shot.

"Leaving Sasuke mentally wounded for awhile?" Tsunade shot back.

Jiraiya put his hands up. "Calm down Tsunade, I'll make the right decision. Please just trust me for now."

Tsunade clenched her right hand into a fist. She wanted to hit something but made every attempt not to.

"Please don't let this be another bad decision on my part…Jiraiya"

He nodded before turning to leave. When he reached the door he stopped expecting Tsunade to say something else.

"If you change your mind, even though I think you should, take one or two of the Genin with you. This generation has been surprisingly efficient in finishing harder missions as full teams."

Jiraiya nodded once more before taking his leave. As her office door closed Tsunade looked out the window.

'_I really hope you don't let me down!'_

**-------------------------------**

"…"

Naruto stood all alone in a dark hallway. It was humid and moist all around but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone.

"…"

Naruto turned around but there was nothing but darkness. He looked forward but a large wall blocked him from going anywhere.

"…you sure are a bad host, boy!"

He froze.

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything? You have me to thank for keeping you out of a critical situation there, and this is what you give me, silence."

Naruto turned around again towards the darkness. Two large red eyes stared directly at him.

"…"

A large black nose appeared as well as two large pointed ears.

"Hmm, you need more power boy!"

Large white fangs shined brightly in the dark cramped space.

"I'm getting tired of helping you escape death!"

"…you know what'll happen if I die don't you?" Naruto spoke out.

Instantly the cage rattled as the head of a dark orange fox became clear. "Ohhh, your threats mean nothing to me. I won't let you die, but that doesn't mean I wont let you feel pain!"

"…"

"I just don't understand why you are so hostile…Naruto. Share my power, let us become one, and you'll be able to use techniques that you never dreamed of" said the fox grinning.

"I'll take my chances with my own power" said Naruto.

"Then you'll put us both in danger huh?"

"…"

"I can see through you, Naruto. You want to become a Hokage yet you can't even defeat your enemies" the fox said.

"…what do you know?"

"?"

"You're inside of me but you don't know anything-"

Naruto was cut off by the fox's laughing. "Don't act big and serious now. If you had done that before maybe you wouldn't had lost the fight."

"…you're wrong!"

"Am I now? I know your memories and your feelings. You need to get over them if you are to become strong. Remember that."

Naruto looked up at the fox. The fox glanced back at him.

"Also remember that it doesn't matter how many friends you think you have, they will not make you strong. Only I can do that. I am your only true friend boy. No one else!"

"…"

"Who else loves you enough to keep you alive?"

"…"

------------------------------

A feeling of warmth came over Naruto as his eyes shot open to the smiling face of Tenten. His body and face were still stiff. Whatever he got hit with, he got hit with it hard. He managed to move his eyes around enough to see his surroundings.

They were in a very small room just big enough for the two of them.

A small closed pot filled with hot coals kept the room temperature at high. It was meant to heal Naruto and keep his body warm. In all actually Tenten was almost to the point of sweating but she refused to leave.

She had no idea why she had cried so much. She had cried for Lee and Neji before but not like she had for Naruto. The thoughts of the sailors arose in her mind. They had carried him gently through the halls of the ship to a small room that was warmer then the rest to the orders of Captain Yutaka. Tenten was offered another room but she argued the fact that it was her responsibility to nurse him back to health.

A knock sounded on the door grabbing her attention.

Tenten got up and opened it revealing Captain Yutaka. Face to face with him revealed his chiseled features. The Captain was old no doubt, somewhere in his fifties. He had frisky white hair but a very straight white bread the reached the bottom of his neck. His face was weary and his eyes had seen much. Stress wrinkles went down both sides of his face.

"Hey, I'm just here to tell you that because of this little incident we wont reach the Country of the Wave until tomorrow morning. I'd like to say thank you for keeping the rest of my crewmen safe. As gratitude I will dedicate two favors, one to the each of you to be used at anytime and we will also restock any supplies you need going home.

It seemed like a joke but Tenten could tell he was being really serious.

"Thank you" said Tenten accepting the token of gratitude.

"Yeah, seems like yesterday when I said that to your Hokage" said Yutaka. "Although with her reckless ass she sure could use the favors. But seriously my favors are valuable, just make sure you get them in while I'm still alive" he laughed.

Tenten nodded her head with a slight smile.

"Well until we reach the Wave Country my men will bring you food, water and whatever else you want, just call for them" said Yutaka. "Take care of him, he's really a valuable friend to have." He looked at Naruto before turning around to leave.

With that, Tenten turned around closing the door behind her. Tenten and Naruto were once again left alone.

Naruto had not heard most of what had just happened but he tried his best to get up. As he began to sit upwards his body instantly cramped up and pain shot through his spine. Tenten rushed over to him to try and get him to relax.

"Naruto…why" Tenten said as her eyes began to tear up. She was Tenten, she wasn't used to being saved, by anyone.

Naruto smiled. "I-I'm sor-sorry Tenten. I-I said that I w-wouldn't jeopardize the mission and l-look at me."

His body was still cold.

"Idiot, you saved me back there" Tenten said trying to smile back.

She felt his face. The heat was only doing a little for Naruto.

"It's ok, I k-know you would h-have done the same thing for m-me" Naruto stuttered.

…

The same for him.

…

Tenten closed her eyes. Something felt weird. Her heart, her mind, her body felt weak yet filled with energy at the same time.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes barely widened in surprise as Tenten bent down towards Naruto. She closed her eyes as her lips softly brushed against his.

Naruto didn't know what to think or even feel. But he didn't hate it. No, it was quite the opposite.

Tenten rose up separating their lips by just inches. Suddenly Naruto forgot about his numbness. He didn't care anymore. His mind had converted to one thought; Tenten.

Tenten began to breathe slowly. She didn't know what she was thinking. No, she didn't want to think, not now. The only thing she wanted was to keep Naruto safe, keep him warm. Without thinking she bent down again as her lips completely touched his. Only this time was much different.

He kissed back.

Their kiss overcame all thoughts, all feelings, all memories. Tenten gently put her hands on Naruto's cheeks. Instantly Naruto's body seemed to warm up. Their lips parted once again as Tenten and Naruto found themselves looking at each other. Their faces were neither surprised nor angry. Everything was calm, quiet. They said nothing and did nothing.

No thoughts.

No feelings.

No memories.

Tenten slowly lowered her body next to Naruto's as she slid her legs under the blanket that was over him. She pushed off her shoes with her feet and put her hand around Naruto.

…

The same for him.

…

She needed Naruto to get back to normal quickly and the only way to get warm fast was body heat. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. She dug her head into the pillow and clutched Naruto tightly as both their eyes slowly closed to the warm feeling shared between them.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Well then, there goes chapter four, a very important chapter for the story so far. Not to ruin anyone's thoughts but I don't want any confusion. Tenten didn't sleep with Naruto sexually just in case anyone is wondering. Anyway the fights are coming and a whole lot more. Periodically, mostly because I want to know what readers want and partly because I'm kind of stuck on who should appear and where, I thought I'd let you decide. Any way you put it, it's a pretty weird paring, but that's what I like to do! So should **Jiraiya** go to the Wave Country by himself or should he take one or two of these ninja with him?

**Lee  
Neji  
Hinata  
Kiba  
Shino  
Ino  
Shikamaru  
Choji  
Sakura  
Gaara **

Those are the ninja up for the vote. If you please vote in two parts, the first being if Jiraiya should go by himself, or with one or two Genin and second being who. The polls are open. And yes you read right Gaara is in the running. If he wins or is one of the characters who wins he'll be put into the story differently since he is not of the leaf. Till next time.


	5. Catch Me If You Win pt I

**A/N:** No I haven't died. I've been away. Sorry for the long delay I wasn't giving up on the story. I'm back and the polls are closed now. I won't say who won because I don't want to give any hints to the story. But you will see them soon but in a different way from what everyone may have expected. I did do it fairly and based it on the number of votes. Thanks a lot to people who are sticking with the story and those reading for the first time. Stick around at the end for updates. Time to get back into it.

**V: Catch Me If You Win pt. I**

The sun began to rise fully into the sky as Captain Yutaka's ship sailed into port in the Country of the Waves main port town.

Naruto awoke to an empty room. Last night was still clearly embedded into his mind. It probably would never leave. He continued to lie in bed for a moment.

'…'

'_I can't believe it'_ he thought to himself.

A smile formed on his face then quickly left. How was he going to act now, or even worse how was she going to act. NO! Even worse then that, what was going to happen if anyone in the village found out? His mind quickly raced back to the situation at hand. They had a mission to complete. Unfortunately that would just have to be something they would have to deal with later.

He slid out of the bed and grabbed his orange jacket, putting it on as he walked into the ships corridors. He was greeted by some sailors as he made his way up to the deck. The deck of the ship was empty of all but Tenten as Naruto walked out onto it. He tried to make his way over to Tenten quietly but as he drew nearer she turned around.

Naruto froze. He had no idea what was in store for him. Tenten turned around with a smile on her face. They stared at each other for a bit. Naruto felt little, like a toddler. Tenten wasn't just older then him, she was more mature and more precise. It bothered him a little because in a sense there was absolutely no reason for them to even fall into a situation like this.

"Hey" said Naruto softly.

"Hey" Tenten softly replied back. "Naruto, about last nig-"

"Yeah I know" Naruto cut in. "You were just paying me back right?" he asked without thinking.

Tenten gave a slight nod, referring to a "yes" but keeping in the vicinity of a "no".

Naruto however took it as a yes and looked down. He wasn't disappointed, no way; he didn't even like girls like that. Plus she was older ad she had her reputation to worry about, right? Yeah of course and Naruto wasn't going to jeopardize any of that.

Plus he was just a monster to everyone else right. Nobody could love a fox.

Tenten looked on sadly as she tired to find words to uplift both him and herself but couldn't. She began fidgeting with her fingers and looking around as the ship reached its stationed area. She looked back at Naruto too see him smiling.

"Well I still liked it no matter what, and you helped me big time in overcoming my injuries. So don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

Tenten's eyes widened with surprise when he said that. Was she really putting her reputation above all. It wasn't like she had sworn him to secrecy or anything, but…she couldn't go back to the village with Naruto in that way, no matter what she may have felt.

Naruto looked up still smiling. No tears, no sadness, just a smile.

They had kissed. They had kept each other warm overnight.

Naruto had never felt any such feeling as he had last night. No mother to love him, no father to rejoice in him and no siblings to have fun with. All he could hope for was the love, true love of anyone he could get. He felt that last night. He wanted to feel it forever.

The ship completely came to a stop as sailors began rushing to lower the walkway onto the port. Naruto began to head towards it before stopping and turning back to Tenten.

"Come on, we got a mission to finish! I'm not gonna let you stop me from completing it" Naruto said with a laugh.

Tenten nodded. _'How can he be so happy?'_

"Well then" said a voice from behind them. Captain Yutaka was walking towards them. "I see that you two are about to be off."

Tenten nodded. "Thank you very much for all you have done, we really appreciate it."

Captain Yutaka shook his head. "I should be thanking you! I don't even think we fully repaid you. Like I said if you ever need a favor just find me."

Tenten bowed and turned as she and Naruto began to head off the ship. Captain Yutaka watched as they made their way onto the port and off into the crowd of people in the town.

'_There's something about them, especially that boy…I wonder…'_

"CAPTAIN!!!" a voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around to see one of his sailors running towards him with a clipboard in his hand. "What is it?"

"Problem sir" the sailor began. "After we got attacked I did a head count like you asked me to and counted twenty-five men including myself. That excluded you and the vice-captain sir."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I just did the head count that you assigned me to do once we were closing on land. I've only counted twenty-four men including myself. One's missing!"

Yutaka's eyes widened. "…What? Who?"

"The new recruit, Kabuto was his name."

Captain Yutaka looked out into the crowd where Naruto and Tenten had disappeared in.

'_Something's definitely not right!_'

-------------------------------

Shima sat quietly in the small room that housed the two hidden scrolls. His patience began to wear thin, however not for the ninjas of Konoha but instead his own personal guard. No one had come by all morning. He had two four man squads and his own personal squad and not one person had come by to check on him. It had nothing to do with attention, no, it was their assignment. In case the enemy broke into the room somehow without entering through the door a routine check would make it so that if taken at least word would get out quickly. No one had followed their assignments today. It had been quiet.

Way too quiet.

He knew something was going on but he wasn't going to open the door. But in truth he had to. If the enemy truly was outside then he'd have to find a way to get out before they get to him.

Shima looked at the door. He slowly mustered up any remaining courage that he had and rose to his feet. He took baby steps as he approached the door separating him and whatever was outside. Taking a deep breath Shima slowly opened the door. First an inch, then a couple of inches until he slid it open the whole way.

Nothing, nothing at all.

Deciding not to test it he slid the door close again. Once it was closed he turned around and leaned back on it somewhat satisfied that he had conquered a fear. He closed his eyes for a brief second.

A startling crack arose as two hands broke through the door panels and clutched Shima's throat. He tried to reach for it but was pulled through the door as he landed on his back outside. Shima quickly tried to get up but was forced down as a foot pummeled his chest.

"Sleep for me!"

A mass of feathers began to fall around Shima. His eyes began to feel heavy and tired and keeping them opening turned into a challenge. Before everything went black he looked directly at the man who was standing over him. Round glasses and a headband of the sound.

-------------------------------

Jiraiya raced through the trees as he made his way to the same town Naruto and Tenten had been two days earlier.

'_Naruto, I hope you really keep yourself out of trouble…but I guess knowing you that's not possible' _Jiraiya though to himself.

He smiled. Naruto reminded him so much of himself that it was scary. Naruto was moving along at a good pace but he was still nothing compared to Orochimaru's assistant let alone Orochimaru himself. He needed to get there fast.

He thought about what Tsunade said. Sure he could have brought someone along but he couldn't tell who would slow him down and who wouldn't. He didn't have that time. He whispered a feint 'sorry' under his breath.

Although something did feel odd.

He looked up as the port town came into view. The sound of a horn reached his ears.

'_Uh oh, looks like their getting ready to leave. If I hurry I can catch this one and shorten the trip!' _

Jiraiya raced forward down the hills and into the town making his way through people. This time something really felt odd, as if something was moving with him.

A sailor began to remove the ropes that kept the boat at the dock when Jiraiya came running up sweating and panting.

"Whew! Seems I'm a little out of shape" he laughed. "Got room for anymore?"

"Ummm well…" the sailor began. "This isn't a cruise, we're the emergency transport for any outbound ships that may need certain supplies."

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes I know that, you see I'm from Konoha and I've been sent to protect you guys for free."

The sailors face lit up. "Hold on, I'll go tell my captain."

The sailor disappeared onto the ship and returned again with his captain. The captain gave Jiraiya a short look before asking "Is it just you who will be the bodyguard"

Jiraiya smirked. "Me and the three ninja hiding behind me!"

-------------------------------

Kabuto slowly walked inside the room that he had forcefully pulled Shima out of. He looked around the room but there was nothing there besides the one bed in the center.

'_So it's hidden huh?' _

He slowly tipped his glasses off the edge of his nose.

"Ah, there we go" he smirked walking towards the hidden compartment in the wall. He bent down and looked at the wall. _'It doesn't even look like part of the wall. Can these scrolls really be that important?'_

Kabuto removed the was and took the contents inside. He looked at the scroll intending to open it but stopped short when his hand came into contact with the seal. He knew there was a trap involved with opening it but that wasn't his fear. Instead he was more concerned with his management, Orochimaru. He oversaw everything that allowed him to be what he is today. He knew Orochimaru would get mad. It was probably best to wait, besides, he was going to see it anyway. He smiled and tucked it away in his pocket before walking out the door.

Shima groaned but didn't move a muscle as Kabuto stepped over him. Kabuto took a quick glance at the silent destruction he had caused on the mansion before jumping up into the trees to make his leave.

'_I believe this whole situation is about to get interesting especially with you here now…Naruto' _

-------------------------------

Naruto and Tenten rushed through the trees at an even faster pace then when they were trying to catch the ship. Tenten looked at Naruto from behind as she began to think to herself.

Her feelings from the night before seemed to eat away at her but she couldn't let that happen. Naruto wasn't her type and he was way too headstrong. Plus he's a full year younger. It wasn't like she had never heard of it before but not for her. No she was going to become something and he-

Tenten looked down in disgust at herself. How could she, how could she even think that he wasn't a somebody. He was just never given a chance. She gave him a chance. That made her a good person…right?

She struggle with herself as they made their way further into the forest. The mansion was known to be eight hundred meters away from the town. Since they'd been traveling for a couple of minutes now they knew they were getting close. Finally seeing the mansion in view, Tenten cast away her feelings for the moment to the mission at hand. They were a bit late but they had finally made it.

Naruto and Tenten landed at the gates opening and waited for someone to greet them. However after three minutes of calling out Tenten began to realize something was wrong.

'_Why has no one come to greet us, we're to be expected, are we not?'_

Naruto turned to her with a confused look.

Tenten immediately responded by jumping up onto the gate and flipping herself over it.

"Uh Tenten, I don't think we can just go in-"

"I don't think we have a choice. Something's definitely wrong here!" Tenten said cutting Naruto off.

Naruto's face grew serious. He flipped himself over the gate. As they made there way in they saw nothing and even worse heard nothing.

They turned the corner to reach the main yard.

Both Tenten and Naruto gasped.

-------------------------------

Kabuto jumped off a high branch onto another as he made his way back to the port town. This was the only time as he made his trip that he moved his eyes all around.

'_Something's off'_ he thought to himself as his left foot landed squarely on a branch in front of him.

Suddenly the branch broke causing Kabuto to slip. He shifted his body in mid-air forcing himself to land on the nearest branch in fear of there being traps on the ground. He expected to dodge again only to find himself facing a young women about his age. Kabuto smiled at the presence of his opponent however it instantly faded as he jumped up to dodge three spikes.

He first looked at the girl who lowered her hand. Then he looked at the spikes.

'_Ice'_ he thought as it began to melt away.

"Kabuto Yakushi…"

"And who might you be?" Kabuto returned with a smile.

She didn't answer.

….

….

They stared at each other for a long minute neither one making a move until she spoke.

"Nami…I tell my name to all my victims before they perish!"

She couldn't really tell why, but Nami automatically felt a deep hatred towards him.

"You're not going to let me get away without a fight are you?" said Kabuto mockingly.

But Nami didn't answer. Instead she lowered her right hand to her side. Kabuto's smile completely disappeared as white chakra began spinning around her hand. Nami's face was all seriousness. Her right foot arched up on the branch she was standing on. Then without hesitation she jumped toward Kabuto, her right hand completely white.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Here we go some more fights are about to come as well as the truth behind the mission. For those who were reading when this first came out I hope the story is still entertaining. As for the updates, now that I'm back with full control over my schedule the next five chapters will be posted every other or two days. So be ready on Tue 7/31 with chapter six. Any question you can e-mail me or review with any comments, concerns or what not. Thanks again to all the readers. Til' next time.


	6. Catch Me IF You Win pt II

**A/N:** Mix a stupid idea, add some major writers block, throw in a part time job and pointless outings before school and you get a very hard time writing for fun. However after being dead for so long I've been revived and I'm ready to go with a more down to earth and better story for all who wish to continue reading. If this is your first time, welcome to the party. However you'll all be angry to know that this is a very short chapter but to all who've wanted longer chapters it's coming, like next chapter and on. For now, let me get back on track.

**VI: Catch Me If You Win pt. II**

"Everyone dead!" Naruto blurted out.

Sure enough, in front of them were a pile of bodies. The entire area around them was crisp and clear and there wasn't any sign of damage anywhere else. Naruto focused in on his own conscience and immediately looked at Tenten but nothing happened.

'_If this isn't a Genjutsu, then…then its real'_ Naruto thought to himself as horror imprinted onto his face.

Tenten was in the same state but worse. However she quickly did her best to pull any remaining emotions together.

"Naruto, none of these men seem to be Shima. We must find him, that's top priority right now" she said as Naruto nodded.

They immediately began to search the grounds.

-------------------------------

Kabuto jumped off of the branch he was standing on as Nami flew overhead. He landed on the ground and immediately turned around to see Nami rushing towards him. He smiled as he jumped back into the air, his eyes still directly on hers. Nami stopped mid rush and waived her right hand down. A giant crack forced Kabuto to look up as giant particles of ice began to rain down on him. They cut through his body forcing him to bleed until he disappeared into thin air.

'_A clone huh?'_ Nami thought to herself. She stood up straight and closed her eyes. In an instant she moved her head slightly to the left as a kunai flew past her face cutting off a very thin strand of her hair. Nami pivoted and launched herself towards the bushes and trees behind her. A storm of kunai's came flying out of all directions.

Nami flipped forward then did a cartwheel back then immediately side-stepped and spun until her back was against a thick tree trunk. Kabuto quickly rushed from his hiding spot toward her. Nami was cornered, there was nothing she could do. Kabuto smiled at the thought of this as he quickly made his way towards her both arms outstretched. Nami looked at him with a truly serious face. She stomped the ground once as a wall of ice formed out of thin air creating a wall between them effectively stopping Kabuto's attack. Suddenly the wall shattered into dozens of ice particles.

'_Shit'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he stared Nami in the face.

The ice formed into loosely thin spikes. With a flick of her hand Nami once again sent them flying at Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped high into the air as a shower of kunai's flew down, intercepting the spikes. Kabuto landed on a branch and looked down. Nami was nowhere to be found. Kabuto jumped off the branch into open air. Suddenly Nami jumped out of nearby bushes towards him a sword in her hand. She swung down as she neared him but Kabuto flung himself out of the way. They both landed on the ground at the same time as they stood just meters apart.

Neither one moved. No sign of fatigue was evident. Kabuto glanced at the sword that Nami held. It was completely white with no visible handle.

'_It's just a very fine piece of_ ice' Kabuto thought to himself as he though of his next move as well as hers.

Kabuto blinked. Nami was right in his face as she thrust the sword forward removing his glasses forcefully. A trickle of blood gushed down the right side of his face as he backed away disgusted. There was no longer any obnoxious smile. Now it was all anger.

They both rushed towards each other with pure speed. Nami swung down; Kabuto evaded then pulled a kunai upwards towards her chin just barely missing as Nami put her left foot forward effectively swinging herself behind Kabuto. She once again thrust the sword forward but Kabuto was too quick. He instantly forced himself backwards knocking into Nami and forcing the sword out of her hands into a nearby tree trunk.

Nami punched Kabuto in the stomach and pulled her knee upwards into his chin but Kabuto countered recovering quickly from the attack and knocking his head into Nami's causing hers to bleed as well. They gritted teeth as their faces met. Kabuto had both his hands on Nami's shoulders. Then he smiled.

"Ready to die?"

-------------------------------

"Naruto, come here quick" yelled Tenten.

Naruto rushed over to see her standing over a battered Shima. "What happened?"

"I found him like this" said Tenten.

Shima looked up at the both of them and smiled. "A little late aren't we?"

Tenten looked away. "We're sorry, we ran into major trouble on the way here."

"No matter, however what you have come for is now gone" Shima stated.

"By who, who took it old man?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto hold on" yelled Tenten, "we need to help him-"

"No!" yelled Shima cutting her off. "Those scrolls are much more important then any life. I'll live but you need to get to those scrolls now!"

"Who took them?" Tenten asked.

"A ninja of the sound it seems, he wore distinct glasses" Shima replied.

Tenten seemed unaware, but the news hit Naruto like a rock.

"Do you have any other cl-"

"No need, Tenten. I already know who it was" Naruto cut in as Tenten looked back at him. His face became fearful yet angry at the same time as he clenched both of his fists. "Kabuto!"

-------------------------------

The ship began to sail as Jiraiya came out from the bridge.

"Well I just talked to the captain and it seems he totally bought our story" he said with a big grin.

"Man, I don't know how you do it" said Shikamaru looking back at him with a troublesome look.

Nevertheless we have to find Naruto and Tenten!" said Neji walking up to Jiraiya.

"So let me guess, starting with you" he began, pointing at Shikamaru. "You overheard me and the Hokage's conversation which got you all jumpy because Naruto is your friend right."

"Well yeah, that's pretty much the jest of it, I just happened to be heading to the Hokage's office when I heard" Shikamaru claimed.

"Then tell me this, how did they get involved?" Jiraiya asked. "You could have just followed me by yourself"

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. "I once failed a mission to retrieve a friend of Naruto's a little time back. Neji knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Jiraiya's face grew content. Neji's serious.

"It didn't go according to plan and my friends ended up getting seriously hurt for some guy that I didn't even like. When I overheard you I thought to myself that this time my actual friend is missing, and I won't fail. However I knew I couldn't do it by myself and since Choji was already on another mission I went for Neji who signed on after hearing everything."

Neji nodded as Jiraiya turned towards him.

"I just never thought I'd have two Byakugan's with me instead of one" Shikamaru explained as he stood up. "Apparently she heard our conversation just like I had heard yours and insisted."

Hinata looked up at Jiraiya with serious eyes not common of her.

'_It seems she's the most determined to get him'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "Alright but listen up" he started. "I decided to take you with me but I do not need to be slowed down. You will follow all my orders."

The three ninjas nodded.

"Missions like these wouldn't normally be too crazy, but as you two might already know-" he signaled to Neji and Shikamaru, "-missions with Naruto always tend to get a bit dangerous. All of you…be on your guard!"

All three of the ninja nodded in understanding.

Hinata clenched her fists. _'I'm coming Naruto, this time I will save you!'_

-------------------------------

"Tenten we need to go after him!" Naruto shouted out.

"But Shima needs help!" Tenten cried.

"No, no the boy has the right idea. I'll be fine you both need to go after that man. He is dangerous" Shima retorted.

Tenten nodded and stood up. "Alright but we'll be back to help you out after this is over."

Shima wavied his hand. He turned over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. "I told you my dear, I'm fine. However I actually feel that I must go with you."

"What!" Naruto shot out.

"But aren't you hurt?" Tenten asked.

"Not too much, dazed is a little more like it. I did my best to dispel it so the effects of his Genjutsu are wearing off" Shima said walking toward her. "But the scrolls are important and seeing how it's partly my fault that the scrolls were lost I feel I must help you to recover them, no matter the danger."

"All right then. If you can make the trip let's go" Tenten stated.

She began to walk over towards Naruto when they all heard a voice from above.

"Suiton Suigadan, Water Fang Bullet!"

Naruto and Tenten instantly jumped out of the way as the water spike hit the ground. They immediately positioned themselves around Shima as a figure jumped down from a nearby roof.

"You" Tenten said in surprise.

Shuichi stared the two ninja's in the face.

"Once again we meet. Well this time you're mine!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Sorry about this short chapter, it even makes me sad but I need to get back into my groove of writing. With all that's happened I can't really do what I wanted but I'll try to write the longest chapter I've ever attempted, 5,000 words strong hopefully. No matter what there is going to be a next chapter and it is going to be long since a lot needs to be answered and played out once again. Next chapter up as soon as I finish. Til' next time.


End file.
